Tekken: Alisa's cake baking skills
by LilStrange
Summary: What happens when you have Alisa making a cake? How does Lars react to this? Find out here!
1. Alisa's day

It is a wonderful Saturday, where Lars finally didn't need to work for Marshall Law for the weekend. Law was bossing Lars around which made him puffed out! He finally woke up from sleeping. He stretched his arms and yawned. He got up from his bed and began to change.

Alisa, had been bored all week, she'd try and talk to Lars after his working hours but he'd go to sleep, he was that tired. Alisa ignoring the fact just went to clean. Since it was Saturday she thought she'd finally get Lars off his lazy ass and start having some fun for a change.

After Lars got changed he walked slowly to the lounge room, where he sat down on the couch. He basically had his day planned out, becoming a zombie while watching television kinda day. Of course he would flick the channels until there was a show that satisfied him but nothing satisfies Lars Alexandersson, well nothing that we know of yet.

Alisa finally woke up and she walked to Lars. "Good morning!" She said. "Not now Alisa! i need to find a channel station that i will enjoy." He said as he kept his eyes on the screen. "I guess we wont be doing anything today?" She asked. "Stupid channel stations, i saved the world's ass for nothing!" Lars bickered. Alisa rolled her eyes and made her way go the kitchen.

Alisa looked around the kitchen and spotted a cook book laying on the bench. Alisa walked to it and turned it to find amazing cake recipes. "I know what I'll be doing! Cooking cakes!" She said smiling. She got her apron on and started reading the recipe. "...Now you use an electric beater to beat the ingredients." She read. So she did exactly that. "...Now add one egg at a time." She added. She got the eggs and put the shells in and binned the eggs.

After finishing that, Alisa took the cake out of the oven. She placed it on a plate and put that plate onto the dining table. She walked over to the lounge room. "I hope Lars wants to eat my cake." Alisa murmured. She walked in and stood in front of Lars. "Hi Lars!" She said. "Alisa, please, you're blocking the screen. I can't see anything." He complained. "Lars, i baked a cake and it would be nice if you'd eat it." She said. Lars looked at her. "I heard the word Cake." He said. Alisa giggled. "Of course! i baked a cake, it's ready to be eaten at the dining table." She said. Lars ran to the dining table and stopped. Alisa soon catched up. "So do you like my cake?!" Alisa asked nicely. Lars could see the shells that were outside the cake. "A-are you sure you made that right?" He asked. "Oh don't be silly! eat it! have a taste!" Alisa said. Lars looked at Alisa and gulped. He didn't want to disappoint her but he obviously didn't want to eat the cake! "Umm... O-okay!" He nervously said.

Lars seated at the table and so did Alisa. "Come on! hurry up!" Alisa said. Lars already got a spoonful of what it seemed was cake. He put his fist over his mouth while having the other hand hold the spoon. "Oh come on! the tension is killing me!" She said. Lars finally gave up and bit and chewed on it. "Yes it good?" Alisa asked as she put her hands together. Lars swallowed it and gave her the thumbs up and slammed his head onto the table. "Success!" She said doing her winning poses. "I'm glad it was great! I'm going to make another one for you and Tougou tomorrow." Alisa said. Lars lifted his head up. "T-Tougou? W-why?" He asked. Alisa smiled. "Oh this is going to be fantastic!" Alisa cheered. She ran into the kitchen and Lars slammed his head onto the table multiple times.


	2. Lars' truth

**Here's part 2 of the story! :)** **Sorry that it's quite short.**

* * *

Alisa put on her apron, opened the cook book to a different recipe for a cake and started her task. Alisa followed the recipe and finally got it right, she put the eggs instead of the egg shell. After doing so she was quite happy and put it in the oven.

"Tougou! What am i going to tell Tougou?!" Lars murmured as he walked around the lounge room while the television was will on. Lars looked over at Alisa who was humming to herself while putting the cake into the oven. "Damn! why is this happening to me?!" He thought. He decided to sit down on the couch and looked at what was on television. It was three children on a picnic and they were playing hop-scotch. "Why am i watching this again?" He thought idiotically. He flicked the channels over and over again, after finding nothing that entertained him he did nothing but decided to tell Alisa the truth.

Lars got off the couch and closed the television, he walked over to the kitchen where Alisa was flicking through the pages of the cook book while leaning on the bench. "A-Alisa..." Lars mumbled. Alisa looked up and saw Lars. "Hey Lars! what was that you were saying?" Alisa asked. Lars cleared his throat. "I- i said A-Alis- i mean i said your name." He quickly said. "Is something wrong Lars? You seem nervous." She asked. "H-hey that's the thing, i am really nervous to tell you this." Lars said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Alisa walked closer to him but he puts his hand out. "D-don't! ha! ha!" He nervously said. "Tell me, what is wrong?" Alisa asked. "Please don't bring your chainsaws out like the time i playfully took your muffi-" Lars got interrupted. "Lars, you didn't playfully take the muffin, you stole it, took a big bite out of it and gave it back to me." Alisa said. "Yeah yeah." Lars said rolling is eyes. "Now tell me!" Alisa said. "Oh right! ha! ha! well, Your cakes are actually really... well... d-" Lars got interrupted again. "Delicious?" Alisa piped up. "Disgusting... Ahem." Lars said as he no longer made eye contact with Alisa. "WHAT!" Alisa yelled. Lars hoped she didn't take her chainsaws out but she did. "You lied to me! TO ME!" Alisa said coming up to Lars, Lars turned to her direction and saw her angrily come his way. "Oh Damn!" Lars said as he ran into her bedroom, slam the door shut and locked the door.

Oh and if you were wondering why he went there, it would be because he didn't want Alisa to saw his room door in half. Anyways. "Alisa! I had to tell you the truth! i didn't want Tougou to eat it!" Lars said as he sat behind the door all curled up and had his eyes closed. He opened one when he realized the chainsaw noised had disappeared. "...Alisa?" He murmured. He turned the locks and opened the door. He walked around the house to find Alisa, as he made his way to the kitchen he finally saw Alisa siting on the dining chair who had her hands in her face crying. Lars took deep breaths and walked to Alisa.

Lars sat down to the chair in front of her. "Alisa, I'm sorry." he said softly. Alisa took her hands away and put them on her lap. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place." She said. Lars nodded. "You're right, i think it's the Mishima blood... i mean! I didn't want to upset you." Lars said. Alisa stood up and so did Lars. "I don't care what you think, Tougou is going to taste my cake, i don't care what you say." Alisa said walking away from Lars. "Damn it! why doesn't Alisa accept the fact that it's disgusting!" Lars said angrily. Lars shook it off and decided to call Tougou.

* * *

**There will be a part 3 if more people want to know what happens next. Please review so i know if i should continue writing this or not.**


	3. Alisa's childish jokes

**Thank you to all the replies! They didn't show up on the review thing but i got in on my email so it's all good. i guess i shall continue where i left off :) Part 3!**

* * *

After the discussion with Lars. Alisa just stormed into the kitchen. She took the cake out of the oven and took a big long stare at it. "What's wrong with it? Why doesn't Lars like it?" She thought. She looked around and put the cake into the fridge. "I will not let thoughts like that get in my way!" She said. When she realized she was talking to herself she started blushing. She started eating cookies because she was hungry.

Lars went into his room and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Tougou's number, sat down at his desk and put his legs up at the table. "Hey Tougou, you still up for tomorrow?... Oh sweet, that's good... H-hey listen Alisa made this disgusting cake and she wants you to try it... Y-yeah i tried it... it was disgusting but she still wanted you to try it out before she gives up her baking skills... Yeah... i- i feel sorry for you... I tried to tell her but she didn't listen... Oh... alright! i guess you could try pretending you like it or just tell the truth... O-oh okay, later." Lars closes the phone call and puts his cell phone in his pocket. He made his way to the lounge room.

Alisa finished cookie eating and went to the lounge room only to meet Lars there. "Oh, it's you." She said coldly as she looked away. "I'm sorry Alisa, look, i don't care if you let Tougou try the cake, just please don't be mad." He said. Alisa looked at Lars. "You don't care about anything, you just want to be better and make me think I'm a failure." She said as she walked away. Lars face-palms and decides to just watch television instead of solving his problem.

Alisa went into her room and sat down on her bed. She did nothing but that for almost an hour until the phone rang. Alisa ran to the kitchen to receive the call. "Hi! Alisa speaking... Oh, it's you. I'll get Lars for you." Alisa gets an idea to get Lars into trouble. "LARS! IT'S YOUR BOSS! MARSHALL LAW! YOU KNOW! THE ONE THAT YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT!" Alisa yells. Lars hears that and runs to Alisa. He snatches the phone off her and gives her the death stare. "Hello Lars speakin- yeah... no! it's not my girlfriend! it's my maid! She's a bit crazy..." Alisa gives Lars the angry look. "MAID?! CRAZY?!" She yells. Lars looks around quickly and spots the cookie jar. He quickly retrieves a cookie and stuffs it in Alisa's mouth. "What was that sir? oh i get a Monday off? Oh it's public holiday that's good- thanks." Lars closes the phone and looks at Alisa with the most maddest look ever. "YOU ALMOST COST ME MY JOB!" Lars yells. Alisa looks at Lars with a evil smirk. "I know." She said. "Without a job, Alisa. You wouldn't have everything that is in this house EVER. You need money to pay for things! Don't you know money doesn't grow on trees!" Lars explains. "Duh! I'm a robot, I know these things." Alisa says pointing to her head. "You are so irresponsible! If i was without a job we would be living out on the streets, we can't live on knowledge and petty little complaints." Lars says as he stormed into the lounge room and began watching television.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it was, and i will also include Tougou soon! ** **Also find out next what will happen to them! Please review! I will write the next part very soon. **


	4. Lars' sadness

**Sorry! i would have had this hours ago but i was without a computer and my knowledge of story writing was with my psp. :3 well here's part 4! and thank you for the review!**

* * *

****

Lars was watching television. He took out his phone and dialed some numbers. He looked at the number for a while and decided to click call. He raised it up to his ear. "Hi mother! It's Lars... Yes! I'm doing great actually thank you for asking! Oh, I just called to ask if you were coming to visit me on my birthday becau- Umm... July 18th? cause it's the 11th? M-mother? you really aren't coming? you never visited me in 5 years now and i wan- I-i understand thanks." Lars disconnected the phone call and sighed.

Alisa decided to call it a day, even though she still hadn't made up with Lars, but that was what was bothering her the most. She had never had an argument this big and got ignored on for most of the day. Even dinner wasn't nice, Lars just ate silently as Alisa looked down on her food wondering if she should say something. To make it worse Lars usually asked Alisa to cleaned up the dishes but Lars cleaned them himself. Ignoring this fact, Alisa went into her bedroom and yawned. Then she saw Lars running down the hall, curiosity hit her in the head and caused her to ran after him. "Lars!" Alisa yelled. Lars turned his head to Alisa while still running. "Wha-" Lars hit the door of his room and fell. "Oh my gosh!" Alisa thought. She ran to Lars and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked. Lars started laughing. Alisa gave him her forced smile. "I-I'm alright, thank you." He said as he turned to his door. He clutched the handle and looked back at Alisa. "Was there something you wanted, Alisa?" He asked. Alisa cleared her throat. She thought for a second and thought maybe this was her chance to tell him she was sorry! "Lars, i want to apologize. I'm in regret of my action." She said looking down. Lars sighed. "Alisa, you better get some rest. Tougou will be coming tomorrow, as you already know." Lars said. Alisa looked at Lars. "Yes sir!" She said turned around but turned to faced Lars again. "May i ask you, Why were you running?" She asked. Lars smiled. "C'mon, it's 10pm. Go to bed." Lars replied. "B-but..." Alisa tried to continue but Lars sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry! I'll go now!" She said smiling as she ran off.

Lars went into his bedroom, closed the door and laid back on his back with his face facing the ceiling. He had his arms at the back of his head. He was thinking for a long period of time. "I wonder if mum is ever going to come, i bet she's not. She's happy in Sweden. Wow... I miss her." Lars said as he got his hands and covered his face. "AHH!" Alisa screamed as she fell down because she was leaning on the door which had opened. "ALISA!" Lars madly yelled. Alisa got back up on her feet and dusted herself. "I-i'm so sorry!" She said looking down. Lars got off the bed and walked to Alisa. "Please don't yell at me!" She said. Lars hugged Alisa. "Lars?" She confusedly said. There was an awkward silence between them. "Uhh... Lars? You can stop hugging me." She said. Lars let go and smiled. "I'm glad you're here Alisa, but please... go to bed." Lars said kindly. "So uhh.. you don't want to explain what just hap-" Alisa was cut off. "Absolutely not." Lars replied. Alisa walked away confusedly and Lars just smiled and shook his head. He took out his phone from his pocket and stared at it. He started clutching it and then he threw it on the ground causing it to break. Lars heavily breathed. He sat down on the edge of his bed. "I-i hate..." Lars felt dizzy. "Maybe i need some sleep." He said. He went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so Tougou will be promised in the next episode or the next, i have no idea. I'm making this up as i go! I felt like i needed to send this as quick as i could so i didn't double check spelling and grammar but i promise you, there will be a next episode! i just need ideas and a computer! Please review!**


	5. Tougou visits

**To those who didn't get the last part of the story, Lars got mad about how his mother wouldn't visit him so that explains it. I am absolutely sorry for my absents! I've been sick and have exams right now. _" and it's one of my dear family member's birthday so it's kinda hard to keep up with writing with all the excitement! But please enjoy!**

* * *

****

It was finally morning, Sunday morning. Lars woke up and sat up to stared at his broken phone which was still currently on the floor. "Why did i break it!" He said hoping not to wake up Alisa. He got off his bed and knelled down to pick it up. "Piece of junk, I'm going to get another one next week." He said as he threw it's remaining in the bin. Lars walked out of his bedroom to see Alisa walking out in the same time. "Sorry, did i wake you up?" Lars asked. Alisa shook her head. "Of course not." Alisa replied. "Good morning, Alisa." He said. Alisa just yawned and made her way to the kitchen. Lars walked back to his room to change.

Alisa was making breakfast and heard a knock on the door. "Lars! can you get that?" Alisa yelled. "NO! I'm changing! I have to put my pants on!" He yelled back. Alisa made her way to the door, she opened it and saw Tougou. "Morning Alisa." He said. "T-tougou! you're early." She said. "Yes i apologize, I have some important business i will need to attend to in a few hours." Tougou answered. "What would that be?" Alisa asked. "Nothing you need to know about." he answered. Alisa looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Lars finally got dressed and walked of his bedroom. "Alisa, wh-" Lars stopped walking and talking when he saw Tougou at the door. "Aren't you early?" Lars asked. "Yes, it seems so. I left you a message on your phone about it last night Lars. Lost the phone i assume?" Tougou said as Alisa made way for him to walk in. Lars shook his head. "No, of course not. I dropped the phone by accident and had broken it." Lars answered. "Mhm, that explains why you didn't respond to my calls also." Tougou said. "Come on Tougou! I made a special cake just for you! I want you to try it! Let's go." Alisa said as she took Tougou's arm and jogged into the dinning table. Lars face-palms but follows them anyway.

As Tougou takes a seat on a chair and Lars takes the opposite, Alisa goes to the kitchen where she takes out her cake from the fridge. "Tougou will love it! unlike Lars who is utterly rude!" She said as she puts on a smile and walks to the dining table. "Here you go Tougou!" She said as she placed the cake down and took the seat next to Tougou and watched him close. "U-uh... why don't we play a game first?!" Lars asked. Alisa slowly turns her head to Lars. "You promised me you wouldn't do that again!" Lars said as he stood up from sitting and pointing his finger at Alisa dramatically. "I can turn my head whatever direction i want without having to turn my body, kay thanks!" Alisa says as she turns her head back to Tougou and Lars sits down silently. Tougou got a spoonful of cake and was about to eat it until Lars snapped his fingers and said there was a mouse next to Alisa's foot. Alisa, who was not one with mouses, screamed and climbed onto the table and jumped up and down. Tougou face-palms as Alisa continues to squeal and Lars is just pointing to the ground. "GET RID OF IT!" Alisa yells as she panic-kicks Lars in the face. "OUCH!" Lars says as he feels his face. "Do you realize i was just kidding." Lars adds. Alisa stops squealing and looks at Lars. "what?" She says calmly. "I was kidding." Lars repeats. "WHAT!" Alisa yells as she jumps down from the table and grabbed Lars by the ears and dragged him into the kitchen. "What are you trying to pull?!" Alisa said as she let go and Lars felt his ear. "Nothing, let's go back in." Lars said was he walked back to the table. Alisa looked at Lars leave as her eyes began to twitch.

"Ahh Lars, Will you be having any slices of cake?" Tougou said was Lars sat down. Lars lean forward to Tougou and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a plan to get yourself out of the cake eating situation?" Lars asked. "Lars, you made me realize that lying gets me no where." Tougou said. Lars sighed at what he had just heard and slammed his back to the chair. Alisa walked in and sat down. Tougou took the spoonful of cake and...

* * *

**Find out next time what happens :)**


	6. The little ending

**Hi guys! I'm back in the writing business! Also I'm actual got into the lazy habits again, it's stupid and I apologize if i don't post an episode/part between 1 day-2 weeks. This is the last episode and I'm sorry if this one is quite lame or somewhat dumb and stupid but I'm starting a new story and i just got my friend's opinion that it was shiet. but nevertheless will i give up on it. Anyways my exams are finally done so i guess I'll be posting this one. happy reading and review please. C:**

* * *

Tougou took the spoonful of cake and...

...Lars quickly leans over to Tougou and flicks the spoon out of Tougou's hand causing it to fall on the ground. Alisa quickly stood up and grabbed Lars' wrist before he could have pulled back. "You know what your problem is?!" Alisa asked. Lars was too speechless, he couldn't figure out what she was going to do. Tougou stood up. "Come on Alisa, Don't worry about it, I'll just wash the spoon." Tougou said was he retrieved the spoon from the ground and went into the kitchen to clean it. Alisa let go of Lars' wrist. "Stupid Lars." She said as she sat down. Lars bit his bottom lip and sat down on his chair too. Tougou comes out. "Okay guys! I'm literally going to take ONE bite. Any objections?" Tougou joked. Alisa began to fold her arms and turn her head to see Lars. "Yeah Lars, sure you don't want to stop Tougou?" Alisa asked. Lars slouched on the seat. Tougou scratched he's head in awkwardness. "C'mon, don't make this into a big deal. I was only joking." Tougou said. "Lars is a joke." Alisa murmured. Lars turned to Alisa and began to sit up straight. "You're the joke!" Lars said. "NO YOU ARE!" Alisa yelled. They started bickering. "Seriously?! you have a guest in the house..." Tougou said. The both stopped and looked away in shame.

The three sat in silent. Tougou got a spoonful of cake and finally chewed and swallowed it without Lars making anything up. "This is actually good." Tougou said as he continued to take another spoonful of cake. Alisa, coming from her leaning on her hand pose, Lifted her head up and looked at Tougou with love. "Really Tougou?!" She asked. "Sure. Lars should have a taste, Pfft, i mean if he isn't chicken." Tougou said as he took a spoonful of cake and ate it. "Fine! you know what i will." Lars said. Alisa smiled in satisfaction as Lars took a spoonful of cake and ate it. "Hey, this is actually great." He said. "I'm glad you like it Lars, seems like you only react like you do when Tougou is around." Alisa said as her smile turned into a frown. "Look Alisa, i don't know what you did yesterday to the cake... but this one is great." Lars said. "you really think so?" Alisa asked. "No." Lars joked. "WHAT!" Alisa yelled, she took out her chainsaws. "I was kidding..." Lars said. Alisa chased Lars around the house as he screamed for he's life. "Kids." Tougou said rolling his eyes. He kept eating cake while watching Lars and Alisa running around wildly.

**The end, i know this is short and quite stupid but if anyone cares... here's the next part.**

After that amazingly weird weekend, Lars went back to work on Tuesday as of Monday he was laying in he's bed recovering from all the cuts he got from Alisa's chainsaw.

* * *

**The end again.  
Well that's all the story has got to it, it might take a while to work on my next story, and it will be about Lars again, possibly a Lars P.O.V as i already got started on it :)  
Hope you like my next one and enjoyed this one.**


End file.
